limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Polis Vayne
Polis Vayne was the Owner for the Coruscant Senators of Elite League Limmie during the 280 Elite League Season. He was a forward for the Senators during his playing career. He served as an Assistant Captain for the squad, one of three under the Senator's team Captain, Dirxx Horstse. After retirement, he was a positional coach for the Senators for three years, followed by a stint as the offensive coordinator and head coach of the Thyferra Force of the Limmie Futures League in 277. He lives with his wife, Meredith Chambers-Vayne, on Coruscant during the offseason, although she lives on Hapes during the season. They have twin children, Anya and Buck, age 9, 3-year-old daughter Daisy, and newborn son Duke. He was named to the Limmie Hall of Fame in 277. Early Years Polis came out of college in 259 when he was signed by the Senators. Desperate for a solid young forward, the team decided to pick him up despite some inconsistencies in his game at the college level. He instantly became a starter on the team, which wasn't hard due to the low level of competition he had to face off against. The first year he struggled mightily along with the rest of his team, only putting up 7 points all season as the Senators staggered. In 260 and 261, Polis steadily improved, finally breaking the double-digit point mark in both seasons. In a game against Naboo, he put up a career-high 11 points in a game that helped lead the Senators to victory. However, the team struggled once again, and Polis found himself wondering if Coruscant was the place for him to shine. 262 -a New Direction In 262, the Senators were purchased by the Andromeda Corporation, who installed Gark S'rily as the new General Manager for the team. The following season, Polis helped lead the Senators to great heights, coming back from an 0-2 start to win seven straight games on their way to winning the Galactic Cup of Limmie. Polis was named the Playoff MVP (the Numifolis Award) for his efforts, and his life as a star player was born. Later Career Polis kept improving every year out on the pitch, molding himself into a premier scorer. When paired up with other prominent scoring threats, his stats started to climb as he finally had some scoring support from the other forwards. In 268, the Senators won another Galactic Cup title, with Polis at the head of the offense (and by this time an assistant captain for the squad). The next year, although the Senators spoiled two opportunities to win the hardware, Polis was rewarded by being named League MVP. Last Season Polis finally decided that 273 would be his final year of playing pro Limmie. He and the other veterans knew that it was time to hang up the spikes, so they decided to retire together as one unit. In the farewell season, Polis managed to still lead the team in scoring. During the last Rim War game against the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers, Polis knocked out prized Smuggler goalie Meredith Chambers. Polis, feeling very depressed about the hit, apologized via letter to Chambers in the hospital, who in a generous mood offered to go out on a date with Polis when he had time. He avoided a suspension from the League due to replay after the game, and came out swinging the next week against Mandalore. He scored four goals and put up two bar points in leading the Senators to a win. He has been nominated for the 273 Salbukk Award, his third nomination for the award in his career. Ultimately, he won the award, the second Salbukk victory of his career. However, his team couldn't follow through, and the Senators lost the Galactic Cup Final to the Ylesia Lightning, ending Polis' career. Coaching During the 274 offseason, Polis was offered a chance to be a positional coach for the Senators, coaching the half forwards. He took this opportunity to stay involved in the game, and worked with Moen Heatly under the guidance of multiple offensive coordinators during the 274 through 276 campaigns. In the 276 offseason, with former Force coordinator Sulena Gure being promoted to Coruscant to take over the Offensive Coordinator position, Polis was offered the chance to replace her. With no other options across the league in a similar role, he took this chance to take another step towards being a head coach. After a terrible season by the Senators, Gure was demoted from the ELL squad, and Jed Ortmeyer, the Force's coach, was promoted to be the Senators' new Offensive Coordinator. This pushed Polis up to the Head Coaching position, where he won his first game 27-11 over Concordia. However, the Force lost their last three games of the season, costing them a shot at the Championship bracket of the Futures League playoffs. He made a deal with Jed Ortmeyer to skip the last two games to see his wife coach in the Elite League playoffs. In the 277 offseason, he was named to the Senator's staff once more, this time as offensive coordinator. It was hoped that he would bring his own unique style to the offense. The team made a historic turnaround, going from the worst scoring offense in the league by leaps and bounds to the best overall scoring defense in the span of just one season. Polis got much credit for the work he was able to do with the forwards. After a rough 279 season, Polis figured that with the retirement of S'rily that his tenure with the team was over. Instead, S'rily offered to sell the Senators for a credit to Polis, who accepted. During the 280 season, he acted as the sole owner of the Limmie club. Personal Life Polis, when not on the Limmie field, enjoys playing video games, especially ELL '73 and Dadden Grav-Ball Live, hanging out with his Senator teammates, and eating at Dex's Diner. In 273, he began a romantic relationship with Chambers, whom he shares many things in common with. During the 274 offseason, the two got married, and moved in together on Coruscant. Awards 262 Numifolis Award winner 269, 273 Salbukk Award winner 265, 269, 272, 273 Salbukk nominee Inducted into the Limmie Hall of Fame, Class of 277 All-Star: 278, Challenge Team, Starter Category:Articles by Jedi Gunny Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Players Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Award Winner Category:Hall of Fame